Valentine's Day Surprise
by Prince.Charming.7
Summary: A little story for WeasleyForMe about Valentine's Day. It's not great but hopefully enjoyable nonetheless.


_For my sweet Princess WeasleyForMe_ _on this Valentine's Day Weekend._

_Thank you Clover Bay for explaining to me how to post a story._

**Valentine's Day Surprise**

Charlie Weasley, the second oldest of the Weasley's, lived in Romania studying dragons. Charlie enjoyed his job and his coworkers but there were a few downsides. Charlie was dating Hermoine Granger who lived in Britain. While Charlie lived alone and spent most of his time working, Hermoine lived with her best friend, Luna Lovegood. Hermoine and Luna lived in a nice two-bedroom apartment just outside Hogsmead where they could both get to work quickly. Hermoine worked at Gringott's Bank Mondays to Fridays and had very steady hours while Luna worked at Madam Pudifoot's Tea Shop as a manager and her hours fluctuated from week to week. The schedule that the two girls kept allowed for Crookshanks, their feline housemate, to roam around the apartment and treat the place as his palace. Charlie had a little more flexibility with his hours but because of the time difference and the nature of his work he kept long hours, waking up before Hermoine and leaving work after her. This did not deter them, however, and they stayed in constant communication throughout the day by a muggle device called a cellular phone that Hermoine had bought for them and showed Charlie how to use. Charlie remembered how excited his father was when he showed the device to him the last time he had been home. The device used some sort of magic to allow them to "text" one another by typing on a keypad and then the other could reply. Charlie was perpetually baffled by the device but it allowed him to keep in contact with his love and that's all that mattered to him.

So it came to be that it was Valentine's Day weekend and Charlie had decided to take off from work on Friday so that he could travel to Britain and spend the weekend with Hermoine. Charlie arrived Thursday night and because Hermoine had to work Friday they went straight to bed. In the morning, Hermoine left for Gringotts and while Luna slept Charlie set to work. Charlie had a few things in mind for the weekend so that Hermoine could enjoy herself and have a great Valentine's Day. Friday night he would take her out to dinner to this muggle place that she had been to with her parents and loved named McCormick & Schmicks. He had never heard of the place but in typical Weasley fashion he thought with his stomach and as long as the place had lots of food he would enjoy it! Secretly he had been studying muggle ways and had figured out their currency system so when it was time to pay he would snatch up the bill from Hermoine and pay for it to her surprise. He could here her now, "Charlie! No, I want to pay for dinner! How did you figure out how to use pounds?!" Chuckling to himself he apparated a few blocks from the establishment and then made their reservations for that evening.

Charlie, upon returning to her apartment, then set out to write a poem for his girlfriend. He was no great writer but figured she might enjoy a little something. After a few minutes he finally came up with something he thought would pass her scrutiny semi-reasonably:

_I know you don't like roses, so roses you won't get,_

_You hate when I spend money, so no gifts for you_ _just yet._

_When you put quill to paper, words stream out like a jet,_

_I'm not as skilled as you, but I don't fret._

_They can lock me up, and put my heart on trial,_

_But I can not tell a lie, I'm not senile._

_I want you to be happy, and you say I make you smile,_

_I hope these silly words aren't horribly vile._

_Prince Charming is my name, that's what you say,_

_Seeing you, it feels like it's my birthday._

_You make me as happy, as a muggle on Broadway,_

_I hope you have a great Valentine's Day!_

Reading it again and again Charlie knew that it was not very good but he could not come up with anything better and decided that seeing how late the hour was he better leave it the way it was. Quickly showering, he then prepared lunch and waited for Hermoine to arrive back home from her half day of work. He was very nervous and hoped that she would like what he had in store for her.


End file.
